


Cephlapods on a Tram

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emy gets to hear about the Octopus, and comes up with her own ideas...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CSI and anything to do with it isn't mine...not even a T-shirt (my kid stole that from me).  Sorry no updates in awhile, we bought a house and are in the throws of moving and chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cephlapods on a Tram

Greg grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Hodges, you mean to tell me you never told Emy about how you helped out with that case. You know, the one with the Octopus?” he said and David instantly turned and glared at him.

“Octopus? What, something at the aquarium?” she asked and looked between them. “Oh no, some place much more interesting.” Greg said and his phone went off. He looked at it and said, “Oh look...I may have to leave” then answered it, “Hi Nicky - sure, I’ll be right there.” 

“I’ll let Hodges fill you in - I’m sure he’d tell it better anyway.” Greg grinned and left the lab.

Emy turned and looked at David and tilted her head with a grin. “Okay...what’s he got on you? You look like you wanna run and hide or run him over.” she asked and laughed.

“Both sound good right about now.” he mumbled and looked too interested in the file in front of him. She leaned on the table across from him.

“Brain...” she said and leaned down further to look up at him. He pointedly didn’t look back. “David...Dave...Davey...” she said and his eyes shot up with a glare. “Hey, you didn’t give me a choice.” she said and he frowned some more.

“Come on, we’re best friends, right?” she asked and he moved his head a little. “Brain, you can trust me. I trust you.” she said and he nodded a little but still didn’t say anything. She sighed and went around to his side of the table and shoulder bumped him.

“Brain, you’ve held my damn hair back while I puked and then nursed my hangover the next day after putting me to bed...and told no one. I don’t think there isn’t anything you can tell me that would make me think anything different about you.” she said and he tried not to smirk at the memory. She saw it, though, and smiled.

“There’s my Brain Guy. So, tell me about the octopus.” she said and hopped up on the table. He sighed and didn’t turn to her, but said “There was a case with some residue on a tram. When I tested it, it came back as cephalopod ‘trailings’ I guess you could call it. When I told them about it we had to figure out where it came from so we looked at the surveillance pictures. There was an Asian girl with a diver tattoo on her arm...” 

At that he stopped and she could see his ears getting a little pink. “And? What? You knew her?” Emy asked. 

“Not exactly...but I kind of had an idea where to find her...there’s a club that has shows..with octopus’....and girls.” he said and now his ears were going red.

“Oh, you mean shokushu goukan shows.” Emy said as easily as if she were ordering her morning latte. He looked at her somewhat shocked. “What?” she asked, confused.

“You know what that is?” he asked. “Yeah, I lived in Japan for over a year, remember?” she said and shrugged. He just shook his head in disbelief.

“David, you haven’t lived until you’ve gone to a Tokyo sex shop that specializes in Hentai porn! What you guys have here is probably classy in comparison.” she said and laughed as she jumped down off the table. She grabbed her files and headed for the door, then turned just before she left.

“We should go sometime!” she said and he almost fell off the lab stool. He caught himself on the table and said, “What?!” 

“Yeah, really - we should go!” she said and came back and leaned closer, whispering now, “We’ll get Nick and Greg, maybe Archie, too.” David gave himself a shake and wondered if he HAD fallen and was now unconscious and dreaming this. “But not Mandy, she’s knows my poker face too well. I’ll bet Sara’d be up for it, though, if we let her in on it.” she continued and now he was sure he’d hit his head.

“We’ll go for sushi and get them to do a bunch of saki bombs. Then we’ll go to the club and not tell them where we’re going. Can you imagine the looks on their faces?!” she said and burst out laughing. 

David slowly grinned now that he was catching on. “Oh, that’s good.” he said and looked back at her. “You are the most conniving, duplicitous woman I’ve ever known.” he said and she smiled.

“Ooh, I’ve never been called duplicitous before,” she said and grinned, “thank you, I try.” she said and gave him a wink and then left. He shook his head and laughed, going back to work. A couple minutes later, though, he stopped and looked up suddenly.

“Oh no, what did I just agree to?” he said in realization and slapped his hand to his face.


End file.
